


Excuse me...sorry but I believe you dropped your gun

by saye0036



Series: Drabble Me This [80]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: 100 word chapters of what has become a larger story than anticipated.This happens to me all the time.  A little idea evolves into something that I don't know how to end.  It could go on forever...maybe not.  :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Innerangel08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



> Everyone else was writing them...so here we go.

Olivia knew she’d eventually meet James Bond again.  She’d just never imagined that he would practically trip over her legs as he ran after his mark.

 

The day before, Olivia rushed out of the resort bar the second she’d layed eyes on him.  Mission or vacation she wondered?  He couldn’t bloody well be looking for her!

 

She caught up to him, tapping him on the shoulder,  “excuse me...sorry, but believe you dropped your gun.” 

 

The look on his face was priceless,  as Olivia pulled the sunglasses from her face and held out his gun.

 

“Were you looking for this?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired to continue.

Bond stood there with his mouth hanging open unable to move or speak.

 

“Struck Dumb 007?”

 

Bond remembered tripping over someone on the beach, as he tried to catch up with Donatello.  Realizing too late that his gun had slipped from his bag.  

 

“M?”

 

“Here?”

 

“What...how?”

 

M could see the exact moment when his shock morphed into a sense of overwhelming betrayal and anger.

 

Bond suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his lips.

 

Olivia stiffened, stunned in his sudden angry and desperate kiss.  

 

The unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked behind her sounded and she froze. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bond gripped her shoulders tightly while speaking over her shoulder.  “What can I do for you gentlemen?”

 

“You thought you could hide behind this old woman?  We know who you are 007.”

 

M couldn’t see the men but felt the tension in Bond as he pulled her against his chest.  M flicked the safety off the Walther and pulled it up between their bodies.  

 

Bond moved his hand slowly down her arm towards her waist as he asked for more information.

 

“Why would you think that I’m hiding behind this woman?  Perhaps she’s been hiding from the world and me?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Careful.”  Olivia whispered as she looked up at Bond.

 

007 had the audacity to smirk and wink at her.  In a situation like this!  Bloody man!

 

Olivia should have known better than to risk exposing herself like this.  But from the second she saw Bond, striding purposefully down the beach towards his mark, she felt...she needed this.  

 

If for nothing more than to explain...Silva’s obsession...to apologize for dying and Skyfall.  The only home he had was destroyed because of her.  

 

Regrets were unprofessional but to be completely honest she had always been unprofessional where Bond was concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

Anger and joy. 

 

Instantaneous relief and disbelief.  

 

That she was real...smelled like sun and sand in his grasp!

It was in these moments in between, his grasping at coherent thought, that Bond would kiss her.  

 

The need to do so was overwhelming.  

 

There was no other way...to explain the swirling emotions she forced back to the surface of his awareness.

 

Unfortunately, M was the ultimate distraction.  

  
  


Bond missed Donatello’s men near and now threatening the one person in the world he wanted in his arms.  He never imagined that he would ever get to hold her after Skyfall.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Bond’s disbelief turned quickly from anger at her, to anger at himself. For being in this position, with two killers standing behind her with a gun at her back. 

 

Not again!

 

Not.

 

Ever.

 

Again.

 

M looked scared and it made Bond want to crumble.  The last time he held her she was scared, yet resigned to dying.

 

Why the hell is she not dead!?

 

Questions for a calmer more sane time. Not with him about to grab the gun from her hand and shoot these two lowlife hoods. 

 

A click sounded behind his head.  

 

“Mr. Bond we meet at last.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Donatello, should I be impressed that you noticed me?”

 

“You should be impressed your still alive!”

 

“Why am I then?”

 

“Because I’m curious.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Why Blofeld doesn’t want you dead quickly?  He told me to bring you both.  He’s very excited by the photo I sent him as this woman returned your gun.  Stupid of you to have lost it on the beach by the feet of a civilian wasn’t it?”

 

“Is he here?”

 

“Blofeld?”

 

“Yes you dolt!  My foster brother, Franz.  Is he here?”  Getting M away would only be possible if Franz was not on the island.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia knew Bond could take care of the two behind her with an element of surprise. Just as he grasped the gun...another arrived.

Franz was his bloody stepbrother! Oberhauser was suppose to be long dead!

Damn retirement! She'd no idea what had been going on. Mallory didn't give her any indication.

There had been a revolt between the MI's, she had deduced that much at least. The news only held part of the story and the rest she had to come up with herself.

By the look on Bond's face; Franz in residence on this island, didn't bode well.


	9. Chapter 9

Bond dropped the gun into the large pocket on M's bathing suit cover-up. It would be a miracle if it wasn't found but he had to try.

He put his hands up so that Donatello could see he was unarmed. Bond met her eyes and whispered. "Follow my lead."

Olivia nodded slightly. "This woman is just an acquaintance from home, no need to harass her."

"I was told to bring her along. I believe you are lying about her importance Mr. Bond. Blofeld gets what he wants." Donatello sneered, as he gripped Olivia's arm and pulled her away from Bond.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia needed to reaffirm Bond's story about her and how they met. She began to rambling on, hoping it would help.

"What on earth are you talking about? And who in the world is this Blow...felt character, young man? I will have you know that it's rude to grab people and drag them along. Not to mention completely uncivilized to point guns at people on vacation. I only know Mr. Bond from my women's auxiliary for a charity shop I use to run in London. I can assure you I've done nothing illegal and I demand you let me go!"


	11. Chapter 11

Donatello faced Olivia, rolling his eyes at her babbling. "Do shut your mouth madam or I will knock you unconscious for the ride."

"Well I never!"

"I bet you have." Donatella added under his breath. "You two take Bond ahead and I will follow with this lovely hostage. Mr. Bond you behave or I'll harm this lovely, apparently unattached woman."

"Unattached! I never said anything of the sort! You would do well to mind your own business! I will be complaining to the concierge about all this!

"I doubt your husband still lives, by the way you were kissing Bond."


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia felt the heavy weight of Bond’s gun in her loose pocket.  She doubted that this Donatello would forget about it but if she could keep him distracted enough, who knows.

 

Olivia sat beside Donatello in his car, talking under her breath about how inappropriate all this craziness was.  

 

Donatello spoke to someone on his mobile bragging about capturing Bond.  He turned and looked at her while grabbing her knee to silence her babbling.

 

“She is very attractive for an older lady...I would like to have her when you’re finished with her and Bond.”

 

“No you'll bloody well not!”


	13. Chapter 13

Bond was pulling against the snap ties on his wrists.  

He was seething mad, at not only Donatella but at himself.  

How could he have been so...so distracted by her beauty...her scent...the smirk on her face and the laughter in her eyes as she held his gun out.

_ “Excuse me...sorry but I believe you dropped your gun.” _

Fuck!

How could his heart soar for a moment only to be crushed as that ass Donatello pulled her away from him.

He had to get free before arriving at their destination and to get M away from them.  

 


	14. Chapter 14

The cars stopped after an hour’s drive. Bond’s hands were free but he kept them as if not.

 

The men pulled Bond from the car, just as Franz’s scarred face came into view.   

 

However, Franz was not focused on Bond.  No; his attention was riveted on M not Bond.

 

“My dear...M.  It’s a complete joy to meet you!  A joy I never thought I would have, what with Silva and all.  Cuckoo.”

 

“What’s the matter Oberhauser?  Mental tick?  I wondered how close I was, for Silva to be tossed in my direction, like some discarded garbage from my past.”


	15. Chapter 15

Franz laughed as he reached out to caress her face.  “My how old you’ve gotten.  I remember the photo my father showed me of you with Andrew Bond.  James...did you know that M knew your father?”

Franz now turned to Bond and looked at him with his one good eye.  “No but it doesn’t matter, nor does her age.  M managed to lead me to you...after Skyfall and you tried but failed to kill us…”  Bond looked at M who’s hand moved to the oversized pocket of her cover-up.  

“We all age I suppose.  But you won’t James.” 


	16. Chapter 16

“I wouldn’t bet on that Franz.”  Bond sneered as he moved towards M.  

Unfortunately, Franz pulled her up against him and began searching M and enjoying the opportunity to have his hands roam her body as he stared at Bond.

“Let go!”  M yelled, as she pushed Oberhauser.  

“Ahhhha cuckoo...my dear.  I wondered where the gun you were holding in the video feed had gone.

“Damn you!”

“Check my brother’s bonds...Bond has a habit of escaping. I want him in a cage, while I spend time alone with M.”

Donatello came from behind and grabbed Bond.

James attacked…


	17. Chapter 17

The punch landed with a satisfying crunch as Donatello’s nose broke and he crumbled to the ground.  

Bond was about to jump the nearest henchman as a voice pierced his blood filled rage.

“James!”  M cried out.  Bond turned to see her being held in Blofeld’s arms as he pointed a gun at her head.

The last time a madman held a gun to M’s head, he lost her.  That couldn’t happen a second time.  Not when he just got her back.

“Yes...James.  Listen to your beloved M.  Be smart about this and you may just live another day.”


	18. Chapter 18

M looked terrified.  

Bond was despondent.  He wanted so desperately to have the chance to tell her how he felt about her and to ask why?  

Why she'd hid from him?  

Why didn’t she trust him to know she lived?  

After all they had been through, why did she leave him in misery like that?

* * *

M could see desperation mixed with sadness in Bonds pale blue eyes and it made her want to cry.  

The poor man looked as desperate as she felt.  M wanted to live long enough to apologize properly, and for him to explain that desperate kiss.

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Put Bond in the cage.”  Franz ordered.  “And put Donatello to bed.  M I would like to have dinner with you.  We have much to discuss.”

“Don’t give him anything he wants M!”  Bond snarled as two henchmen pulled him into the home.

“Cuckoo...just by keeping you alive I think she will, my dear foster brother.  Don’t worry James.  The cage will afford you a view of us by video.  You will be witness to everything...don’t worry.”

M frowned.  “I’ve not been M for years.  I know nothing of MI6 currently.”

“M...I find history just as fascinating.”


	20. Chapter 20

M didn’t know of what Oberhauser was capable, but if he’s behind Silva and everything she strung together with Boothroyd before he passed, then he’s extremely dangerous.

Franz guided her into the opulent beach home and into the dining area.  He pulled out a seat for her and indicated she should sit with a dramatic flourished wave.

“I always wanted to meet you M.”

“But instead you had me nearly killed?”

“Yes...well it couldn’t be helped quid-pro-quo.”

“Bond did something to you so you did something to me and...who...Vesper?  His parents?  You were but a child yourself.”


	21. Chapter 21

“No M; I did nothing to his parents.  I found his mother entrancing but Andrew was...bullheaded like James wouldn’t you say.”

“That quality is good to have, when you need to get things done.”

“Be honest M; were you his lover?”  Franz looked  towards the camera as he made this explosive claim.

“NO!  I was not!”

“Really?  I have photos of the two of you looking...quite...comfortable wrapped around each other.”

“Show me! I can explain each one! But if you keep them hidden...you’re using this fantasy of yours as a tool to plant seeds of discord."


	22. Chapter 22

Bond was forcefully pushed into a cage which hung from the ceiling of his dungeon.  He took more than a few punches before this.  

The cage was all bars, there would be no comfort in his demented brother’s version of a temporary imprisonment.  

The wall of the room had a large monitor, that one of the guards turned on and turned up the volume. 

Bond saw M and breathed a sigh of relief that she was unharmed.  She really looked lovely.  The sun had given her a healthy glow, considering how pale she was the last time he’d held her.

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

“I don’t need to plant seeds.  Bond knows as well as I how you treat  agents once done with them.  A real love them and leave them to die...woman after my own heart.”  Franz smirked.

“I don’t plan on playing any of your twisted psychotic games.”  

“You will, unless you plan to live up to your ice queenly, cold demeanor.  You are a ‘living’ legend in the espionage world M.  Your husband wasn’t even in the grave when you took up with Silva.  I must say, you left a lasting impression on the man.”  

“I preferred you both dead.”

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

Bond chuckled, M hadn't mellowed in the least. She could still put anyone in their place and he almost felt sorry for Franz.

Bond practiced swinging the hanging metal cage and was happy to find that it moved easily towards the exit. Now all he needed was a guard to enter and help him achieve his freedom.

Franz was aggressively flirting with M. Franz had a date with a bullet, if Bond could get out before he touch her.

Not that he blamed his former foster brother. M was stunning. Sunkissed and wearing a loose sundress over her bathing suit.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little diversion for Valentine's day.
> 
> <3xxx

M picked at her food, imagining who she would have been eating with on Valentine’s day, if  not swept up in one of Bond’s missions.

Nigel was her Valentine in the past but now February 14th was just another day, although the Bahamas were far warmer than London.  

Bond would be on a mission or with some beautiful woman and Oberhauser...he would just be psychotically planning world domination because daddy didn’t love him. 

After Bond’s kiss, her mind drifted to romance, even in these dire circumstances.  What would it be like...with James?  She blushed at the mere thought.

 


	26. Chapter 26

All Bond could do was watch the video feed, as Franz handed M a red rose.  Christ it was Valentine’s day! 

There was a sound at the door and Bond got ready.  He moved quickly as he could within the confines of his cage.  Back and forth as the door opened Bond threw his arms out towards the interloper as the cage swung to the door.

Bond had a stranglehold on the man pulling him in the crook of his elbow hard up against the bars as he cut off his air.  

With his free hand he found the keys.


	27. Chapter 27

M caught Bond’s motions on the monitor behind Oberhauser and she needed to ensure Franz didn’t notice.

M accepted the rose he handed her.  “Thank you.  It has been a long time since I was given a rose.  I only wish it was from someone else.”

“Who?  Bond?  Or do you have another lover?  What is it like having the father and then the son?”

M blushed, she sniffed the flower and waved it to keep his attention away from the screen.

“I’ve had neither.  With all your supposed skills, I would think you may even know my personnel file.”


	28. Chapter 28

Bond took the jacket and gun from the man, before he stuffed his body into the cage and cautiously made it from the locked room in Franz’s compound.

Bond pulled the comm unit out of the pocket and put it on.  He could hear what and where the other guards were as he moved towards the main house. A storm was rolling in and that may help blanket the sound of him killing everyone he found here.

He killed two on the perimetre with his hands, the less he had to use the gun the better and hopes M’s alright.

 


	29. Chapter 29

M sipped her wine and Oberhauser told her what he knew of her life.  

Mere speculation.  She didn’t even blanch at his assumption on how many agents she’d taken as lovers.  Not to mention her good friend and old Q, Boothroyd.

“You’ve made me out to be a femme fatale, haven’t you.  No...my life hasn’t been nearly so interesting.”

“Come now M, we’re getting along...tell me something at least.  I picture you a woman of intellect and mystery.  You would have entranced Andrew I know it!  You even intrigue me!”

“That type of attention I can do without.”


	30. Chapter 30

Bond ran through the compound, heart pounding in his mission to find M.  If he could kill Franz that would be a bonus but he won’t risk her life to do it.  

Not when he had so much to tell her...ask her...kiss her.

A crack of thunder and Bond shot another of the guards.  He could make out the glow from the main house and he hoped Franz’s been a gentleman with M.

If not, Bond would make his death painfully slow.  After this nonsense about his father...with M, Bond will be forced into an uncomfortable conversation.

 


	31. Chapter 31

“But, M you have my attention now my dear.”  Oberhauser said as he clamped his hand on her knee under the table.

“Stop this madness!  You’re motivation is purely based on the purely perceived falsehood of my infidelity to my husband.  My supposed involvement with both Bond men!”  M stood up from the table in anger, attempting to distance herself from him.

Oberhauser followed her closely, quickly invading her personal space. “Yes my darling and I think I want to sample what they so ardently desired!”  He pulled M into a crushing kiss.

A crash sounded from outside the room.

 


	32. Chapter 32

M managed to pull away from the odious man as Bond crashed through the door, wrestling with a guard as they collapse to the floor in a pile of swinging arms.

There is a sudden pop as a gun went off and M gasped, wondering if Bond’s been hit.

James got to his knees his eyes finding M’s and then glaring at Franz who moved to pull M in front of his body like a shield.

“James...my foster brother...my adversary...my greatest motivator in life.  Let’s not be testy...you wouldn’t want your beloved M to get injured.”

 


	33. Chapter 33

M managed to pull away from the odious man as Bond crashed through the door, wrestling with a guard as they collapse to the floor in a pile of swinging arms.

There is a sudden pop as a gun went off and M gasped, wondering if Bond's been hit.

James got to his knees his eyes finding M's and then glaring at Franz who moved to pull M in front of his body like a shield.

"James...my foster brother...my adversary...my greatest motivator in life. Let's not be testy...you wouldn't want your beloved M to get injured."


	34. Chapter 34

"Let her go!"

"But you will not be kind if I do." Franz gripped M even tighter to him as he backed up in the room towards the far door. He was bloody well going to try to make his escape with M.

"You're not leaving her with her Franz. I knew you would escape that prison. I told them you would but they just wouldn't listen. Unless you paid them not too?"

"Of course I did. You didn't expect me to just wallow in that hell hole when I've people everywhere to make your life hell?"

"You already have."


	35. Chapter 35

"Look at it this way James, if I take her M will not be harmed and will live out the rest of her life in comfort with me. That is more than I can say she lived with you after you let her be shot by that insane Mr. Silva."

"You sent him after me!" M said angrily trying to pry his arm from around her waist.

"Get your bloody hands off her Franz!"

"M will be my insurance that you will not kill me. Just think about it James. This could be the deal that brings us both peace."


	36. Chapter 36

"You expect me to live with you for the rest of my presumably short life?" M asked as she turned her head to glare at him, while still trapped in his arms.

"No...not at all beautiful lady. I will treat you like a Queen...I will shower you with gifts and perhaps we will even become lovers after a time."

"There's not enough time in the universe that would make me accept you willingly to my bed! I'm an old woman. The only reason you want me is for manipulation and torture for information!"

"Not true M...you're enticing."


	37. Chapter 37

M had had enough and delivered an elbow directly to his stomach as she pulled away and ducked down.

Bond saw the movement and lept into action. He couldn't risk her life and refused to use the gun to shoot his evil foster brother.

Bond flew across the space between them as M dropped.

007 hit the upper body of Oberhauser as M ran to the corner of the room. Bond's fists flew into the face of his and now her tormenter. Oberhauser deserved a beating and maybe more but Olivia still had questions.

"Bond stop! 007...I have questions!"


	38. Chapter 38

M's voice cut through the blinding rage and pain as Bond's fists imprinted his anger on his so called brother.

James pulled back his fist with his left hand now pointing the gun at Franz's head. Bond was seething, panting with the exertion it was taking him not to end the bastard's life for what he had done.

A small hand touched his shoulder gently and a oh so calming voice sounded near his right ear.

"James...I need to speak with him and so will M."

"M?" Bond said in a questioning way, he had completely forgotten about MI6.


	39. Chapter 39

Franz held his hands up over his face. "Please...James...spare me...for old times sake."

Bond moved to hit him again as Franz laughed in maniacal glee. "No...no James. Not with your beloved M watching and expecting you to stop."

Bond grabbed Franz by his shirt and yanked him up off the floor and pushed him into a chair. He looked around the room and pulled an electrical cord out from a lamp and tied him to the chair.

M looked pensive as she pondered what she wanted to know.

"Was it you behind everything all along? Silva?"


	40. Chapter 40

Franz continued to laugh, nodding his head. Bond slapped him hard across the face.

"Answer her properly or I will break your jaw so you have to write it all down instead!"

"Tisk...tisk James. I don't think M or the lovely former M would want me damaged with what and who I know."

"You escaped last time and I'm not running that risk."

"So why would I tell you anything if all you want to do is kill me? Come on James...so little imagination...nothing but a thug."

"James I need to understand how and why?" M asked.


	41. Chapter 41

M stood above Franz and looked into his eyes. "Are you the mastermind driven by a goal of personal domination or was this all just revenge?"

"Why not both?"

"Alright. So James Bond a young orphan is taken in by your family and your father's attention was taken from you. You were older and you couldn't handle that lack of attention? You must have been as pathetic then as you are now."

Blofeld's face contorted into rage. "NO!"

"You called Bond a thug. At least he's a strong and loyal man...you're nothing...ignored and unnoticed...unimportant...this changes nothing!"


	42. Chapter 42

"You're a spineless little man who couldn't feel empathy for someone who'd lost everything! Jealousy. You've lived a life of delusion, death and destruction! Base and lonely…emotional halfling...not worth a quarter of one of my agents."

"Oh...M how do you really feel about your agents? The ones you sleep with. You pretend to be so high and mighty! Your age crept up but you still had it enough to seduce and garner acceptance. I created something that eliminated a need for your kind and I thought I was being kind, making sure you were gone before it happened."


	43. Chapter 43

James backhanded Franz across the face. "You...little...asshole! To hell with you and your 9 eyes and ears! It could never replace boots on the ground investigation. Video can lie and you would've manipulated the world into seeing through your stupid vision. We stopped you and I've been on your trail since you got out."

"Yes and why was I here? Come on James…rub two sticks together in that neandertal like brain of yours?"

"M?"

"Oh...he can be taught! Yes M. I found her and I was watching. I knew I could bring you two lovers back together."


	44. Chapter 44

"We've never been lovers." M said with frustration, her arms crossed.

"Ah but there is still time and I know James...he has always desired you. And the state of Spectre...well since my incarceration...quite frankly has gone to hell."

"So what of it Franz? That's where is should be along with you."

"James you couldn't kill me on that bridge and you won't kill me now."

"Why are you so sure of that?" M asked, she'd missed a great deal since Skyfall.

"Madeleine got into his head you see M. She tried to help him get over you."


	45. Chapter 45

"Over me? Why would he need to get over me?"

"Don't be deliberately obtuse my dear. As you could tell by his reunion kiss...he more than fancied you as a lover, and not just his sexy authoritative boss." Franz looked at her and back at James. "You really never knew?"

M shrugged and looked away from the man. "I'm an old woman and it's hardly logical to assume such a thing."

"James? What have you to say to M?" Franz asked coyly.

"Stop this Franz. I'm not about to discuss this with you here. MI6 is on their way."


	46. Chapter 46

"I have to leave."

"Why M?"

"I'm not to be seen by MI6 that's why."

"Do you understand yet James? Has it permeated your thick skull? Only the PM and the new M know she's here! The political fall out will be immense if she's found alive and living here in a home owned by me."

"What!" Bond and M exclaimed at the same time.

"I orchestrated this with your new M long ago. White told you that we had people everywhere."

"A lot fewer now." Bond added.

"What do you mean... Mallory was behind this...but he saved me?"


	47. Chapter 47

M couldn't believe what Oberhauser was claiming and she knew she didn't have time to figure this all out.

"Come now M. Once I knew you were alive I kept your secret. I could have told James when he found me with Madeleine's help last year. Don't you understand. The world was falling into chaos and MI6 needed to weed out the bad eggs and I was released as a reward."

"I see so your freedom in exchange for information and working for SIS."

"Yes how else do you think they found all the players in my elaborate chess game?"


	48. Chapter 48

"Enough!" James exclaimed. "You expect us to believe you? You've never helped anyone in your life!"

"But didn't I? Did I not toughen you up to get you ready for military school? Father taught you how to outdistance yourself from the other upper crust English boys who would attend Eton and the academy. Face it Bond...Oberhausers made you what you are as much as your dear departed parents did.

M moved to look out the window and walked back. "They're here. What do you want to do James?"

Bond ran his fingers through his hair and groaned in frustration.


	49. Chapter 49

Bond grabbed a knife cut Franz's bonds and yanked him up out of the chair. "Fine! You're coming with us. M out the back, hurry!"

The three made their way out through the bushes and to the road. They moved along the road in the darkness to the next home and Bond picked the lock. He quickly disabled the alarm and locked the door as he held his gun on Franz.

"Sit." James commanded. The three of them sat on the floor in front of the door. "They'll check this house before moving on."

"How exciting!" Franz whispered in response.


	50. Chapter 50

They waited and eventually someone from MI6 came to the door and shined a torch through the window. Seeing nothing they left.

Bond held out his hand to stop M or Franz from making a sound and they waited another thirty minutes before they stirred.

"What is your plan 007?" M whispered.

"We spend the night here and then decide what to do with Franz in the morning. I'm going to make some calls. Come on Franz, it's time to tie you to a bed."

"Really James! I would have thought you'd be trying that out with M not me."


	51. Chapter 51

Bond tied Franz to a bed down the hall, called Q, to lock down any seals that were open and look into more connections with Spectre. Giving him some addresses in the Bahamas for a trail.

M was waiting nervously for him on the sofa, with the faint glow of moonlight cascading over her glowing white hair.

This was it.

What Bond had hoped for, dreamed of for the last year.

A chance to talk with her...be with her...alone.

Her death had killed him a hundred ways.

But now was a time of second chances for them both.


	52. Chapter 52

"Bond...James...about what Oberhauser said…"

James sat on the glass coffee table in front of M in a strangers dark living room. "No M. I don't give a shit, what he said! I don't care that you knew my father and had met the Oberhausers at all."

"But I never told…"

Bond silenced her with a sudden kiss.

M pulled back in shock, her brows furrowed in confusion. "What...do you mean...by kissing me like that?"

"What do you think I mean. I realized after you left me, how much time I'd wasted ignoring my feelings for you."


	53. Chapter 53

"Feelings for me!? But...James. I'm old enough…"

James cut her off with another searing kiss. One of such passion that Olivia forgot herself and melted into him as he moved over her, pushing her into reclining on the sofa.

It took time for her to come to her senses and push him away from her. She stood and moved to the window to distance herself from him and make some sense of what is happening between them.

The problem was that it didn't make any sense.

What could he possibly see in her? He's so young compared to her.


	54. Chapter 54

James pulled back, to look down on M's face. A variety of expressions passed across her lovely face bathed in the silver moonlight.

"I know that I'm...rough in a usually posh exterior. I'm only an agent, not...someone you deserve but I do love you M. If you can believe that of me...a killer. A brutal thug who rarely shows any affection but for you...because of you...I'm a better man."

Bond could still see the disbelief. "Look...I know my track record better than anyone. I know it seemed like I enjoyed the...chase." Bond winked.


	55. Chapter 55

M gave a deep throaty chuckle. James palmed her face, caressing her gently.

"I think you did. In fact I know you did. One name comes quite quickly to mind. Vesper."

"M...don't...even think about comparing that traitorous...you know what...to you! You would never betray and lie to me like she did."

"You don't think I've every lied to you?" M asked pulling back in amazement. I don't know what's more shocking. Ill advised advances on one this old or that I'm incapable of lying. How on earth do you think I was M for so long?"


	56. Chapter 56

I assume you mean about the job? No; I expected that you've lied to me about the real motive of some of my missions. I meant about your opinion of me. You've berated, chastised, and downright yelled at me, but above everything you trusted me. Quantum made that abundantly clear."

"Yes and you narrowly escaped thanks to Felix. James...I was in a relationship for over 40 years and never held any expectations to be in another."

"You miss him." It was a statement as her feelings on the subject of her late husband Nigel, flitted across her beautiful face.


	57. Chapter 57

"I never expected you to ever feel this way about me."

"I do, but what is important now is how you feel about me. If anything at all."

"I do care for you James and I always have but I never expected anything romantic. We can discuss this later. What I want to know is how involved Mallory was with Oberhauser's organization, or how many are compromised."

"Q will let us know and we can accompany Franz back to a cell as soon as Tanner and Q send someone they trust."

"Mallory can't have had anything to do with this."


	58. Chapter 58

"I hope your right M. I for one would hate to have to kill the man."

"James." Bond's hand halted it's path drawing gentle circles down her neck to her clavicle in a very distracting way. How could this be happening?

How could she let this delusion of his go on?

"I can see by the look on your face M that you still doubt all this but I swear to you I want you."

A voice sounded from the back bedroom of the dark house.

" _Coocoo! Just kiss the man or kill him M and join me back here!_


	59. Chapter 59

James stood angrily and headed back to the room. "James...don't bother. He's nothing in the long run. What's important is what you've just admitted to me and where we go from here."

James turned and smiled. Happy that M was considering his confession in a new positive light.

"I have some ideas." He said in a way that implied sexual congress.

The most lovely shade of red climbed up Olivia's face and even in the dim lighting, Bond could make out her embarrassment.

"James! There's no time for that now. I'll meet you somewhere after you bring him in."


	60. Chapter 60

Bond looked at the cerulean blue waves hit the white sandy beach. He smiled to himself as he heard soft footsteps approach from behind him.

At the last moment he turned and pulled Olivia into an embrace.

"Excuse me sir...but did you perhaps leave this gun beside my bed?"

"Well I was up early and I don't ever want to leave the love of my life without protection ever again."

"And what of you? Who's to protect you from the masses of women that think you're mad for being with me?"

"You'll manage me just fine M. As always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading. :)


End file.
